Ghostly Field Club
*Regresar a CDs de Música ---- 蓮台野夜行 (Rendaino Yakou) o traducido como Intensificación en un campo de noche fantasmal ( del japones ) o El Club del Campo Fantasmal.Es un álbum doujin oficial de de Team Shanghai Alice publicado el 30 de diciembre de 2003 (Comiket 65). Es parte de "ZUN's Music Collection" y es el Segundo volumen (vol.2). Contenido Su contenido fantástico y musical es ejecutado por el Team Shanghai Alice. Siendo el segundo Disco contiene: *1. 夜のデンデラ野を逝く **Pasando por los campos de Dendera en la noche. **Track Original 2003 *2. 少女秘封倶楽部 **Club Sellado de Chicas **Track Original 2003 *3. 東方妖々夢 ~ Ancient Temple **Antiguo Templo del Este ~ Sueño Místico **Perfect Cherry Blossom: Etapa 5 2003 *4. 古の冥界寺 **Antiguo Templo en el Mundo Inferior **Track Original 2003 *5. 幻視の夜 ~ Ghostly Eyes **Noche ilusionista ~ Ojos fantasmales **Imperishable Night (Cabe señalar que en este CD es la primera aparición de esta pista, no Imperishable Night. Imperishable Night fue lanzado en una fecha posterior, mostrando esta canción en su primer lanzamiento de Demo el 18 de abril de 2004. Se desconoce si esta canción fue originalmente planeada para aparecer en Imperishable Night cuando este CD fue lanzado por primera vez.) 2003 *6. 魔術師メリー **Marry la maga **Track Original 2003 *7. 月の妖鳥、化猫の幻 **Pájaro extraño de la luna, ilusión del gato misterioso **Track Original 2003 *8. 過去の花 ~ Fairy of Flower **Flor de los días pasados ~ Hada de la flor **Perfect Cherry Blossom: (Pista no utilizada) 2003 *9. 魔法少女十字軍 **Cruzada de la chica mágica **Shuusou Gyoku: Tema de Eirch 2000 (Esta es una versión remezclada de 魔法少女十字軍 ~ Little Little Crusader, que originalmente estaba disponible de forma gratuita en la página de música antigua de ZUN. En esa página, muestra que la pista se creó el "20002/10/14", se trata de un error tipográfico y debe ser "2002/10/14".) *10. 少女幻葬 ~ Necro-Fantasy **Un entierro ilusorio de la doncella ~ Necro-Fantasía **Perfect Cherry Blossom: Tema de Ran Yakumo 2003 *11. 幻想の永遠祭 **Eterno Festival de las Ilusiones **Track Original 2003 Sinopsis 秋の夜、二人の霊能少女は幻想の世界を視る―― 幻想郷を知らない世代のオカルトサークル。 Una noche de otoño, dos jóvenes chicas mediums buscan un mundo imaginario. Un club oculto de una época que no sabe de Gensokyo. Palabras del Compositor En este disco, ZUN dirige unas palabras al comprador/compradora de este disco: Hola, estoy encantando de conocerte. soy ZUN. Con este CD, usted sentirá fuertemente la presencia de espíritus caminando alrededor mientras escucha el contenido de este CD. Con la chaqueta y la música de este CD hará que las historias sean más interesantes, si es así por favor escuche los comentarios. Por cierto, recuerde pagar todos los cargos para disipar los fantasmas por usted. Historia 1158px-莲台野夜行cover4.jpg|Parte trasera de la cubierta 531px-莲台野夜行side.jpg 莲台野夜行cover1.jpg|Cubierta original de Ghostly Field Club 1155px-莲台野夜行cover3.jpg|parte trasera 914px-莲台野夜行cover2.jpg 907px-莲台野夜行disc.jpg|CD Me pregunto, cuya tumba es ... 1.夜のデンデラ野を逝く Wandering about a Ghostly Field in the Night /Vagando sobre un campo fantasmal en la noche. "Sí, estoy segura de que eso es todo." '' '''Renko' dice así, y me mostró un cuaderno con algunas fotos. Nos estaría decepcionado si no hemos podido encontrar nada, porque todos hemos llegado hasta aquí en una fría noche de otoño. Aunque, sinceramente, me esperaba para evitar que actúen como un ladrón de tumbas.'' '' 2.少女秘封倶楽部 Girls' Sealing Club/Club de Sellado de las Chicas "'''Mary', vamos a ir a ver la entrada en el campo fantasmal?" '' Fue hace dos días por lo que ella lo propuso. El sellado del Club, cuyos miembros son sólo dos de nosotras, es un simple club de necrofagos. Sí, es un club para necrofagos, pero no para Invocar o exorcizar fantasmas como los otros. Simplemente creo que hay un grupo de incompetentes que no hace ninguna de las actividades necrofagas correctas, pero la verdad es ...'' '' 3.東方妖々夢 ~ Ancient Temple Mystic Oriental Dream/Sueño Mistico Oriental ~ Templo Antiguo "¿Qué es esta entrada en el campo fantasmal, Renko?" '' Era lo único que podría decir. Yo nunca había oído que era una entrada en el campo fantasmal, y ella me lo dijo de repente. "Bueno, mira." Renko me da una foto. en el que se mostró un templo antiguo como nunca he visto antes. "Este es el Mundo de las Tinieblas". '' 4.古の冥界寺 Ancient Temple in the Netherworld /El Templo Antiguo en el Mundo de las Tinieblas "¿Cómo es que tengo una foto del Mundo de las Tinieblas?" '' "Tengo una conexión que no se sabe, Mary." No tengo ni idea de lo que es la conexión. Yo Supongo que le gustan las fotografias de los espiritus o gente muerta. "Y esta foto ... Mira más allá de las puertas budistas ..." '' 5.幻視の夜 ~ Ghostly Eyes Illusionary Night /Noche de la Ilusion ~ Ojos Fantasmales. "Mira a este punto de la puerta. La otra cara de la misma. ¿Es realmente el mundo humano?" '' Ella señaló en la noche de campo, y allí estaba la foto, una lápida. Parece otro ambiente, definitivamente no es nuestro mundo ... Pero en el Camino, he dudado en decirle que es una puerta sintoísta,no budista. '' 6.魔術師メリー Mary, the Magician/Mary, La Maga La verdad del Club sellado... sí, un grupo para averiguar los límites que rodean este mundo. '' Romper ese balance esta prohibido, La causa es que el resultado seria terrible. Aun así, puedo ver las fronteras de estos límites. Incluso si no hago algo para ver esos limites. Es inevitable, es lo que acabo de ver. '' 7.月の妖鳥、化猫の幻 Strange Bird of the Moon, Illusion of Mysterious Cat /Extraña ave en la Luna, la ilusión de un Gato Misterioso. Ahora recuerdo, Renko dijo "una entrada en el campo fantasmal". '' Hizo saber que la entrada es a partir de esta foto? "Es fácil. Podemos ver que la luna y las estrellas son la foto, ¿no?" acorde a lo que dijo Renko, ella puede deducir qué hora es por las estrellas y la posicion de la Luna. Renko se quejan siempre de mis inquietantes ojos, creo que sus ojos son más inquietante que los mios. '' 8.過去の花 ~ Fairy of Flower Flower of Past Days /Flor de los dias Pasados ~ El hada de las Flores. lo titilante es tan horrible! Lo odio desde mi infancia. '' "La entrada es una lápida con lo más titilante en el campo fantasmal". De alguna manera me lo dijo de repente. Renko sólo confía en que me lo dijo, debe ser la derecha. Parece que nuestro destino sera decidido por ella misma. '' 9.魔法少女十字軍 ~ Magical Girl Crusade/La Cruzada de la Chica Magica Finalmente, el día de la búsqueda de un agujero en la frontera de el campo fantasmal ha llegado! '' Es mejor ir al campo abandonado en la noche , así que decidimos ir en la noche. En primer lugar, Sumamos Valentia, pero cuando llegamos a ese lugar, de alguna manera de repente se convirtió en calma. por el camino, este campo fantasmal era un cementerio ... '' 10.Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy/Funeral Ilusionario de las Doncellas ~ Necro Fantasia ' ''Renko dice, creo que esta lápida es lo que estamos buscando, pero no puedo ver nada. '' Renko me insistia. He tirado la tumba Intentando tocar hasta la inscripción, placas y otras cosas. Ella miró el cielo y murmuraba 02:27:41. ¿Cómo inquietante ... Después de todo, parece que soy el único que actúa como un ladrón de tumbas. La lápida es tan pesada es difícil de vuelta. "Es un medio 2 últimos intentos fuerte!" dice del mismo modo que resultó la piedra alrededor de un cuarto Incluso ahora que es otoño, un panorama de los cerezos en flor se presentaron alrededor de nosotros. '' '''11.Illusionary Eternal Festival/Ilusion del Festival Eterno Incluso las hojas de otoño fueron desapareciendo. Nuestro club se mantiene incompetente pasando. '' Mi compañera, cuyo hábito es mirar mucho tiempo el cielo en la noche y murmurar, es tarde para reunirse conmigo. "Lamento tener que esperar!" "llegas 2 minutos y 19 segundos tarde." Mi compañera sacó una foto y comenzamos a hablar como de costumbre. "En lugar de esto, Mary, ¿por qué no ir a ver la entrada al Santuario Hakurei?" '' --OMEGA ZERO 16:00 18 ago 2009 (UTC) en:Ghostly Field Club ja:蓮台野夜行　〜 Ghostly Field Club ru:Ghostly Field Club pt:Ghostly Field Club fr:Ghostly Field Club de:Ghostly Field Club Categoría:Música Categoría:CDs Oficiales